Day of Rememberance
by Lalaria Shamir
Summary: Just a short story on Naruto after Sasuke leaves. It takes place many years later when Naruto is an ANBU. Please read and review! I don't mind criticism, but please do not flame! The rating is for language.
1. Remembering

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto.

Day of Remembrance

---

Naruto sighed as he looked out at the rain drenching the streets of Konoha. A few brave people were hurrying by the shops beckoning with their glowing lights, small sanctuaries in the middle of the storm. He opened his window and shivered as the cold hit his exposed skin. He leaned out and let the water soak him through.

Rain always made Naruto think of him. Sasuke. Naruto stiffened as tears started to pool in the corners of his eyes. A shinobi must not let emotions show. Even as an ANBU he had difficulty controlling his emotions when thinking of Sasuke.

"Naruto? What are you thinking?! It's freezing out there. You're sure to get a cold!" the Sakura in his mind said, "Get inside and dry off!" He pulled himself out of his reverie and closed the window. He made his way over to his dresser and grabbed his weapon pouch. Walking over to his door, he picked up the picture of Team 7. Sasuke. Naruto slammed the picture down angrily and quickly walked out into the rain.

---

"See you tomorrow, Sakura!" yelled Ino from her flower shop.

"Ja ne!" Sakura replied. She sighed happily and opened her umbrella. 'Maybe I should go visit Naruto,' she thought, 'Rain always makes him nostalgic.' She turned off onto a side street and headed towards Naruto's apartment.

When she reached the door, she was surprised to see it ajar. Her kunoichi senses prickled with fear.

"Naruto?" she called. When she received no response, Sakura ran in and stopped short. On the floor was the Team 7 picture with its glass shattered and spread across the floor. Nothing else in the apartment seemed to be disturbed. She walked over to the window and placed her hand on the sill. 'It's wet,' she noticed with surprise, 'Naruto, where are you?'

---

"1001...1002...1003..."

The rhythmic pounding of the log helped him calm down. His hands had started bleeding around number 300 but he had long ago learned to ignore it. He sighed and sank down on his haunches, staring at the now brutally battered log. He remembered the many times Team 7 had come out here to train. How Sakura was always chasing after Sasuke and berating Naruto for any and every thing. How Sasuke never really opened up to anyone. How Sasuke...

'Damn it...' Naruto screamed in his head, 'Damn you, Sasuke! Why did you leave? WHY?!'

He sprung up and continued his relentless complain against the log with even more ferocity.

"1004...1005...1006..."

---

Naruto slowly trudged home across the streets, shivering despite his best efforts. He moaned as he walked into his apartment and saw nothing in the cupboard. 'Oh well...' he sighed 'I'll just shower and go to bed for now.'

He slowly dragged himself to the bathroom and turned on the shower. When the water was boiling hot, he stepped under the cascade of water and finally let his emotions show. He let the tears fall and watched as they intermingled with his sweat and blood.

---

He woke up the next morning and noticed that the rain was till pelting down on Konoha. 'It's time...' was all his weary mind could think. He got up and put on his ANBU uniform and placed his mask on.

'It's time.'

---

No one commented as the guards watched a lone figure go dashing through the gates and out into the cold wet morning. One guard made as if to stop him. Another grabbed his arm.

"It's that day." The other guard nodded and watched the figure disappearing into the horizon.

---

Naruto increased his pace as the rain thickened.

When he finally reached the Valley of the End, he stood on one of the statues's heads and looked out on the damage that he along with Sasuke had caused what seemed like yesterday. He jumped down from the statue and went down to the edge of the water in the valley. His hand slowly touched the ground where Kakashi had found him. Reaching into his weapons pouch, his hand closed around the cold metal of Sasuke's forehead protector.

'I will never forget you...Sasuke...'

---

The end.

Please review!


	2. Fighting

* * *

When he finally reached the Valley of the End, he stood on one of the statues's heads and looked out on the damage that he along with Sasuke had caused what seemed like yesterday. He jumped down from the statue and went down to the edge of the water in the valley. His hand slowly touched the ground where Kakashi had found him. Reaching into his weapons pouch, his hand closed around the cold metal of Sasuke's forehead protector.

'I will never forget you...Sasuke...'

* * *

Naruto leapt wearily from tree branch to tree branch. The still wet forest glistened in the light of the sun. He soaked in the familiar sounds of the forest of Konoha as he traveled the path to home.

He slowed to a walk as he came to the gates and forced himself not to drop to his knees just as he reached the well-worn threshold. His mind as well as his body were screaming out in agony from the long trek to and from the Valley of the End. It wasn't far and was not hard for a trained ANBU such as Naruto to travel quickly, but the combined stress of his memories and need to return before he was missed, made the journey more difficult. He trudged through the still quiet streets of Konoha to his apartment.

He opened the door (_Unlocked,_ his ANBU senses noticed) and walked cautiously into his home. Glass was still scattered in an uneven circle around the place he had smashed the Team 7 picture, but the picture was missing. Now, his senses prickled as he nimbly avoided the glass and traveled steadily towards his bedroom. He stopped at the doorframe and noted idly that the Team 7 picture was on his now dry windowsill with a new frame and glass. His attention was fixed on a pink haired kunoichi, who was sprawled unceremoniously in the middle of his bed, snoring lightly.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes instantly alert the moment the door of Naruto's apartment opened. She heard, or rather, sensed the presence of Naruto carefully moving through his apartment. She closed her eyes, faking sleep.

As Naruto entered, she could hear his barely audible sigh. She felt the bed sink slightly and the springs of the old bed creak as he carefully settled himself next to her.

"Sakura, I know you're awake," he muttered quietly. She sighed and rolled over to face him.

"You still can't get over him can you," she stated, more as a fact than an actual question. He nodded slightly and cuddled closer to her. She silently embraced him and sighed.

"Naruto, what are we going to do with you?"

* * *

Naruto sighed and scratched his head. He slowly made his way through the crowds of the streets Konoha. Although the streets were crowded he had no problems due to the wide berth people always gave him. _Not just because you're an incredible ANBU either. They were all so happy before I showed up, _his mind noted. _Well, they had reason to be. Unlike me._

"Naruto! Wait up!" a breathless voice from somewhere behind him. _Approximately 200 feet and closing, _Naruto's senses noted lightly. He tensed. _Not that anyone besides you would notice,_ he remarked snidely. His right arm slipped subtly out of sight and grabbed onto one of the many kunais that he kept in his pouches. He spun lightly around with a new fake smile plastered on his face.

"Sakura! What can I do for you on this fine morning?" he asked happily.

"I'm just here to remind you that Tsunade-sama wants to see you today!" she replied. "And," she said a little more quietly, "to check on you. How are you feeling?" She pressed her cool palm onto his abnormally hot forehead.

"Naruto," she said frowning, "Have you been training in the rain again? What have I told you about that? It's stupid, idio–"

"Idiotic, and just plain stupid. I _know_, Sakura. Stop worrying about me!" he exclaimed, "I _am_ an ANBU now. I've had training in basic first-aide from the hospital, extra training from you _and_ Tsunade-sama, and tons of experience from out on the field," he stated calmly, concealing the memories that all that training and experience brought up. "If you'll excuse me, Sakura," he said politely.

"Naruto." Sakura's voice stopped him as he started to turn. "It's okay to miss him, but don't beat yourself up over it. It is not _your_ fault that he left."

"I know, Sakura," he siad grimly, cutting her off as she stopped to catch her breath.

"_NO_, you really don't get it, Naruto! He's a dumb asshole if he thought that damn Orochimaru could help him. He's revenge obsessed and doesn't give a damn about anyone other than himself. Stop. Thinking. About. Him. He's not worth your time or energy. Konoha means more to you than it ever did to him. The way things are going with the villages now, we will need all the help we can get from you especially. I can't just let you leave to go search for him or do God knows what else!" she hissed angrily, "Get your head out of the clouds and pay attention to what is really important. What will it be, Naruto? Sasuke ? Or Konoha?!" She turned around and stomped quickly back to the Hokage's tower.

Naruto stood speechless in the center of the street, watching as his last friend walked out of his life.

Ok, I think I'm going to continue this story, but updates might be few and far between. The chapters will get longer as soon as I figure out where I want this to go. Thanks to all my reviewers! I swear I'll reply as soon as I find some time in my hectic life! Thank you soo much for the encouragement and reviews, again!

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review. 


End file.
